Koizumi Hikari 小泉 光
=Koizumi Hikari 小泉 光= Background Hikari is the only child of Shizuka Koizumi and Orochimaru of Konoha. Her mother died when she was "younger than ten", leaving her in Otogakure to be raised by her father. Hikari ascended to the rank of Chuunin at fifteen, granted by her father, and was known throughout Otogakure as the 'Hebiko'. She was given the nickname by her fellow Sound Shinobi because due to the fact that she was her father's favourite simply because she was his daughter; Hebi means snake and Ko means child, therefore Hebiko is throwing her lineage right into her face. Hikari took pride in the nickname though, using it so that it could not be used against her. Sometime before Hikari became a Chuunin, thought to be the first time she went through a formal test to be graduated, Hikari was given a special mission by her father to complete. He was eager to see the evidence of her growth and sent her off to assassinate a Kunoichi and steal the scrolls she protected. When Hikari arrived she found a very pregnant woman and refused because she couldn’t stomach the idea of killing a child. Upon her arrival in the Sound without what he had requested, her father had her beaten for insubordination to set an example to the rest of his young Shinobi. She still lives in fear of physical pain since this incident and has allowed her Taijutsu skills to dwindle while advancing her Ninjutsu far beyond her level to compensate. She is known for her rather large amount of chakra and her ability to use multiple Ninjutsu at once. Personality Hikari is cynical of the world around her. She often thinks people are out to get her and has a very hard time trusting people because of it. She is very blunt because her mother told her brutal honesty is better than sugar coating the truth. She often speaks her mind and then sometimes regrets it later. She has a sense of humor despite her mistrust and does like making friends because she grew up lonely. She doesn’t like when the strong pick on the weak and she has a strong sense of right and wrong despite growing up in chaos. She likes to use sarcasm to hide her true feelings and is good at adapting to be what others want to see. Appearance Hikari has black hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. She wears a red vest and skirt with a white undershirt and tight black capris. She is curvy, taking all her looks from her mother except for her dark hair. Abilities Hikari excels in Ninjutsu, but struggles with Taijutsu. She has no knowledge of Genjutsu and has never really tried to use it before despite her accurate chakra control that she gained by using her Kekki Genkai. She has a large amount of chakra and uses it to create many Ninjutsu during a fight. Kekkei Genkai Hikari is from the Koizumi Clan and her Kekki Genkai is known as the Blood Release. It is the ability to control the chakra in a person’s cells, allowing rapid growth of tissue or destruction if the user so wished. Because of its semi healing qualities, Hikari can treat minor internal ailments and major external ones, which causes her to often disregard the danger of physical combat despite not liking to fight. Koizumi Crest reprisenting their control over chakra and blood. Status Part I The year she turned sixteen, her father sent her to Konoha with a new mission to prove herself. She had since become a Chuunin and was hoping that this mission would secure her place as a Jounin. She was sent with the task to “kill the fox-boy” and quickly made her way to a village on the outskirts of Konoha. Eager to prove herself, she sets up a fake terrorism attack from the Hidden Mist, posing as an orphan so that she could be taken into Konoha as a refugee. She is quickly put into the Academy along with the other able-bodied children of the village on the Hokage’s orders (hoping to pump out Shinobi who wanted to protect the village when it was rebuilt because they were from there) and begins to search for the fox-boy. She is selected to stay with Kakashi Hatake because of her suspicious appearance in the village she torched; it is created because she tells the ninja she is an orphan, yet survivors claim they have never seen her before. The Hokage chooses to add her to the academy to lure her into a false sense of security. They don't know her power-levels and they don't want her to feel threatened if she really had blown an entire village to smithereens just to enter Konoha. They don't know her motivations, they want to study her while never letting her know that is what is happening. She meets many kids in Konoha and tries to keep up her Façade as the orphan and must tell many lies. She spends six months in the academy and then is able to graduate with the rest of the students due to Iruka and other instructors training with her non-stop to try and teach her years of lost training. She seems to be a quick learner, but in reality it's child's play for her. She is sorted into ‘Cell Six’ upon graduation, meeting her teammates Sora and Hoshi Hayate and her Sensei Asami Koizumi. She manages to alleviate pressure from the shinobi of the village by attempting to save the life of Kakashi Hatake while on a collaborative mission when an enemy shinobi blew up a bomb in front of him. Because she had so willingly thrown herself at the explosion, when his death would have been easier for her, causes Kakashi's suspicions to dwindle. She seems to be a nice girl just trying to make it through a new life and find a way to protect the village she hadn't been able to protect before. Because she feels like he is less weary of her, she is able to operate with a little more comfort. On this mission she recognises the ‘Noble’ she is transporting as one of her father’s men, Arata. She is terrified he will blow her cover and Sasuke immediately catches onto her discomfort. He confronts her and she convinces him that Arata is an enemy Shinobi. They both plot to make him abandon his disguise by trying to draw out his ninja instincts, but instead get tied together at the wrists when Sasuke’s plans fail. This ultimately is the rocky start to their friendship. Hikari is forced to kill Arata to protect her secrets with her Kekki Genkai. She uses her bloodline limit to kill him without detection and makes it look like a suicide. She forces him to write a note, detailing his reasoning to say that he did it because he discovered that Kakashi was actually escorting him back to Konoha (because he was indeed an enemy shinobi.) Sasuke learns the truth and questions her about it, but ultimately decides he is innocent because she claims Arata tried to kill her. It was self defense. She goes back to Konoha and Kakashi reports it as a suspicious suicide, but she gets off mostly without too much unwanted attention. When she learns of the Chuunin exams, she decides she will find the fox-boy there and end his life in a match to make it seem like an accident. After the preliminaries, she finds out that Asami is the adopted sister of her mother’s brother, Daisuke Koizumi. He begins to ‘teach’ her Kekki Genkai to her (which she had hid to keep suspicions low) and she begins to excel at it. Daisuke opens up to Hikari, hoping to learn the whereabouts of her mother. He reveals that Hikari's mother had been raped by an intruder in their home and then kidnapped. It leaves Hikari distraught to learn that she had been born out of rape and she secludes herself for some time, trying to find a way to coup with the pain. Eventually she ends up spending time with Daisuke and Sasuke, and they both console her. She pulls through the depression, making a pivotal decision in her life to leave Otogakure and her father far behind. She sees Sasuke as an inspiration and decides to defy her legacy and begins to try and make her ties more permanent. While in Konoha she becomes romantically involved with Sasuke Uchiha while growing apart from her own squad. She selfishly tries to increase her skills by only sparing with Sasuke and ignoring her cell, which ultimately leads to her match in the finals of her exams against Hoshi. She feels very upset about losing because she know her father would hurt her for it, but she tries to deal with the fear by telling herself that Orochimaru cannot hurt her anymore. She continues to spend time with Sasuke, sitting by his bedside while she waits for him to feel better about the incident with Gaara at the exams. Her and Sasuke draw close again until Itachi comes to Konoha and then everything goes south. Sasuke eventually leaves, only leaving behind a letter for her and not actually saying goodbye in person. Due to his disappearance, the new Hokage begins to look through anyone who was close to Sasuke and automatically sees the holes in Hikari’s stories that have been recorded with a fresh set of eyes. She demands Hikari is brought to her for questioning, but her teammate, Hoshi, overhears and warns Hikari. She is forced to flee Konoha and return to the only other place she could go, Otogakure. Part II Hikari’s part two story happens six months after Sasuke leaves Konoha. She has spent the last six months training, trying to fight her pain away and become stronger. She begins by trying to increase her Taijutsu skill, knowing it is sorely lacking, and starts training with a blindfold on hoping to see a growth in her other senses. She does it partially because her teacher from when she was young was blind and she wanted to try and experience the things Shiori taught her in the same condition that Shiori learned them. To Orochimaru’s surprise, she asks him for an hour of his time every day so that she may spar with him. She knows that her father is strong and, despite hating him, she knows that he can make her stronger. A part of herself blames her lack of skill for why Shikamaru wouldn’t allow her to go on the mission to retrieve Sasuke; she believes that maybe if she was there, she could have told him the truth about Orochimaru and in the end he might not have left. By the time six months pass with her always wearing her blind fold and attempting to hide from Sasuke, she has come to harbour ill feelings towards him. She wants nothing to do with him so she separates herself from everyone inside the hideout and finds that she has begun to feel empty, like her emotions drain the life from her. She continues to train with her father but by this point in time she feels she is only doing it just to do it; she doesn’t have a reason to exist anymore. She doesn’t want to be the Hebiko, she can’t go back to Konoha, and she wants nothing to do with Sasuke or his revenge. Sasuke becomes interested in who she is due to the fact that she is familiar to him. He knows that he remembers her from somewhere and assumes that because she covers her eyes she must have something to hide. His mind shoots off and he begins to obsess over the possibility that she could be an Uchiha hiding a Sharingan, which would explain why she is vaguely familiar to him. He follows her one day, corners her, and then learns that she is in fact Hikari. This event leaves Hikari feeling suddenly trapped. Sasuke is suddenly very close and she doesn’t like it and Otogakure suddenly begins to feel very small. She is at a loss about what to do, but a solution literally walks to her room. Her friend, Midoriko, the person who had been the other half of the duo that she worked in as a Genin, returned to Otogakure after a two-year long mission. She greets Hikari immediately and Hikari spills everything that happened; Konoha, returning to the Sound, and Sasuke learning her identity. They hatch a plan to run away and execute it in within the week, running to a Koizumi-based city in Ta no Kuni. They manage to hide there for two weeks before a mysteriously shrouded man attempts to kill Midoriko. Hikari chases him throughout the city only to be trapped in his Genjutsu. Just before he lands a killing blow on her, someone jumps in the way and saves her as if they had been watching her. They pick her up and carry her off while leaving Midoriko dead in the street. Hikari is hysterical about her only friend’s death, but finds she cannot struggle with whoever this person is. When they finally put about two miles between themself and the village, the mysterious person sets Hikari down and reveals that he needs her help and that she owes him for saving her life. When she doesn’t want to comply he comments on the fact that Midoriko is dead and that she owes him a favour, or he will just kill her and be done with it. Hikari tells him she has nothing to live for, so dying doesn’t matter, but he reveals that he knows the location of Haruo Uchiha (the Uchiha her mother was supposed to marry). Because she had desperately wanted to find Haruo, or at least evidence of him because she figured he was dead, her interests are peaked. He reveals that in return for this information, he wants her to come with him to the Akatsuki and use her blood to keep another member of the organization alive. She explains that the Koizumi Kekkei Genkai is not a medical nin-jutsu and that it doesn’t permanently cure any ailments. He explains that he is okay with this and he just needs her to keep this person alive a little longer. He tells her that once she is done he will reveal the location of Haruo and she can be free to do as she pleases. She agrees and he makes her sign what he calls a “blood oath” so that their agreement is binding. In reality, he was having her willing sign a curse-contract that would put one of the three Uchiha-Koizumi curses of legend onto her; the Curse of Obedience. More Coming Soon, I promise Trivia * Hikari likes to take pictures as a hobby. * She enjoys most foods except bell pepers and wasabi. * Her favourite food is Salmon and Black Bean Stir Fry. * Hikari's favourite colour is crimson red. * Hikari's name means Light, something signifigant to her character. * Hebi no Ko is named because her father is Orochimaru, the snake. Hoseki no Ko is named because her mother was nicknamed the 'gem' when she was a ninja. * There is an AU story about Hikari where she is in high school trying to hide the fact that her father is a mobster. It's called Hush Now. Reference http://karnia-delmoto.deviantart.com/ http://getsurei-kage.deviantart.com/ http://www.narutofic.org/viewuser.php?uid=9824 Category:DRAFT